wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Jamaica
Survivor: Jamaica is the 30th season of Survivor. 16 contestants are sent to Montego Bay, Jamaica, in a competition for a million dollars. This time, no HII, no tribal swaps, no Exile Island, no twists! Previews season: Survivor: Brazil Next season: Survivor: Cambodia DVD Cover Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Gertrude Flabberman. Summary Episode 1 - "I'm The Cooliest" The 16 contestants join a random beach at Montego Bay, Jamaica. They are divided into two teams, "Usain" and "Marley". At Usain camp, Josh says he's the cooliest from the tribe. Tyler and "The Predicament" form the Athletic Douches alliance, while Gertrude, Howard, andd Ling-Ling form the Older People alliance. At Marley camp, Chelsea offers Erik, Nick, Rochelle and Vyxsin an alliance. They all agree. The first challenge, based on Jamaica, is a Track race. James and Rochelle wins for Marley, because they are black and can run. At Usain, Tyler blames Grace for losing the challenge. Grace waves her finger at his face. Grace tells everyone to vote for Tyler. At Tribal Council, though, the older people alliance plus Josh vote Blair. Episode 2 - "Eat Yo' Chinese Lice... For Twenty Dolla!" At Usain, Grace furiously asks her team why they voted Blair off over Tyler, and they answer saying Tyler is stronger and better at challenges. Ling-Ling prepares rice, and makes a Chan Restaurant advertisement. At Marley, Alice flirts with Erik. Chelsea says how much she misses her boyfriend, Bruno, who's competing on another Survivor season. At the combined Immunity and Reward challenge, obstacle course and puzzle, Usain wins beans, cornbread and immunity. At Marley, Andrew tells Alice and Chelsea to vote for Erik, because he's hotter than him. Chelsea tells her alliance that Andrew's a threat. At Tribal Coucil, Andrew is voted-off. Episode 3 - "I'll Slap You Into Another Nationality" At Marley, Chelsea is happy that she's in control of the game, and that she's really popular between the viewers now. Rochelle bosses around camp, telling everybody to work harder, annoying James, who yells at her. Rochelle scowls, and angirly says that if he ever screams at her again, she'll slap him into another nationality. The Immunity challenge is a ping-pong contest. The final round is between Ling-Ling and Nick, with Ling-Ling winning for Usain. Alice tells Chelsea that she knows about her alliance, but proposes an all-female alliance. The girls agree. Chelsea convinces Erik and Nick to vote James off with them. At Tribal Council, James was voted-off. Episode 4 - "This Ain't No Nebrasca Shore, and You Ain't No Snooki!" At Marley, Alice, Chelsea, Rochelle and Vyxsin celebrate the sucess of the girls' alliance. Erik and Nick find out about the alliance. Knowing they are next, they start working hard around camp. At Usain, Grace and "The Predicament" get into an argument. Grace waves her finger in his face. Ling-Ling prepares some rice for the tribe. Chelsea wins the Reward challenge for Marley. They get a collection of scarfs for summer. At Usain, Gertrude decides Tyler will go first, because "The Predicament" is better at challenges. "The Predicament" sprays-tan himself. Usain wins the Immunity challenge. At Marley, Erik flirts with Alice, and convinces her to vote for Chelsea. Chelsea finds out about the plan, and tells the girls, and also convinces Nick to flip. At Tribal Council, Alice is voted-off. Episode 5 - "I'm an Obvious Fan-Favorite, Like, I'm So Popular" At Marley, Chelsea is shocked about how gullible Alice was, and how smart, beautiful, and popular she is, and that she's totally winning the game. Meanwhile, Nick bonds with the girls. Erik says in a confessional he'll try the hardest to win Immunity, or else he's out. At Usain, everybody is working, except for "The Predicament", who is spray-tanning again, and Tyler, who is making push-ups. Gertrude says they are lazy and must go now. Grace decides to wave her finger at their faces again. Josh joins the Older People alliance. He says he can do it because he's the cooliest. Marley finally wins Immunity. Gertrude and the Older People alliance recruits Grace to vote for one of the Athletic Douches. At Tribal Council, Tyler is voted-off. Episode 6 - "I'll Always Wave My Finger In Your Face" At Usain, Grace decides to wave her finger at everybody's face. Ling-Ling says waving fingers at others people's faces is classless, and makes a Chan Restaurant advertisement. Gertrude says "The Predicament" is their obvious next target. Meanwhile, Howard, sensing his alliance would fall, decides to make a final 3 pact with Gertrude and Ling-Ling. At the Immunity Challenge, Marley wins, due to Gertrude not being able to run as fast as everybody else. Grace begins screaming at Gertrude, shaking her head and waving her finger at Gertrude's face. At Tribal Council, drama emerges when the alliance says they may vote for Grace. Grace waves her finger at their faces. In the end, Grace is voted-off. While Jeff snuffs her torch, she waves her finger at his face, and leaves. Episode 7 - "Only at Chan's Restaurant" At the Usain tribe, Gertrude says the merge is obviously coming. Later, they merge. Ling-Ling prepares noodles and tea for the merged tribe. The challenge is who can eat the most rice. Gertrude wins. At tribal council, there's a tie between Nick and "The Predicament". At the re-vote, Erik flips, sending Nick home. Episode 8 - "I Miss My Sexy Boyfriend" At Anaujiram, Chelsey says how much she misses her boyfriend, Bruno. The Former Marley's girls are mad at Erik for flipping. The challenge is making a kid get an 'A' in a test. Rochelle wins. At Tribal Council, Erik is voted-off unanimously. Episode 9 - "Megan!" The Anaujiram are all comemorating. Gertrude invites Vyxsin, Rochelle and Chelsey to an all-girl alliance with Ling-Ling. At the Family Visit challenge, the loved-ones are: Bruno Martinkowiztk, Chelsea's boyfriend; Roger Flabberman, Gertrude's husband; Rosemary Looper, Howard's wife; Megan Parker, Josh's stepsister; Ching-Cheng-Chong Chan, Ling-Ling's sister; Snooki, The Predicament's friend; Juliue Rock, Rochelle's son; and Kent Kaliber, Vyxsin's boyfriend. Rochelle wins, because she tells Julius that if they lose she'd kick his ass into a foreign version of Survivor. Rochelle picks Chelsea and Vyxsin to go at the reward with her. At the Immunity challenge, Mitchell wins. Gertrude blindsides the girls, and votes with Howard and Josh. Vyxsin is voted-off. Episode 10 - "If You Don't Flip I'll Slap You Into Another Galaxy" Chelsey and Rochelle try to convince Josh and "The Predicament" to flip. They decline, but Rochelle tells them she'll slap them into another galaxy if they don't, so they agree to flip. Howard becomes a mastermind, so Gertrude decides to blindside him. Ling-Ling offers some chinese rice to the tribe. "The Predicament" decides to tan, and texts Snooki. At the Immunity Challenge, being popular, Chelsea wins. At Tribal Council, though, Chelsey and Rochelle's new Alliance vote Ling-Ling off. Episode 11 - "I Don't Need This, My Man Has Two Jobs!" Howard decides to use a different strategy: Flirt. He sucessfully flirts with Gertrude, Chelsey and Rochelle. "The Predicament" makes push-ups. Josh says he's the cooliest, and he's not afraid of playing both sides. At the challenge, Gertrude wins immunity. At Tribal Council, Rochelle is voted-off. She slaps Jeff until he turns into Phil Keoghan, and says she doesn't needs the million because her man has TWO jobs. Episode 12 - "Previously, on The Amazing Race" The new host Phil introduces a new episode of TAR, but then he remember it's not TAR. The challenge is to eat the ham. Howard reveals he's a jew, thus he won't eat the ham. Josh wins immunity. Gertrude decides to blindside Howard. In the end, Howard is voted-off. Episode 12 - "The Final Episode" Gertrude says Chelsea is a biggest threat, so they begin targeting each other. Josh says he has the biggest chance at winning. At the challenge, "The Predicament" wins. Gertrude convinces Josh and "The Predicament" to vote for Chelsea, while Chelsea flirts with them to vote for Gertrude. In the end, Chelsea is voted-off. Phil says it's a Non-Elimination Leg, but remembers it's not TAR, so Chelsea is voted-off anyway. The final 3 celebrates. Phil then announces it will be a final 2, because he's tired of final 3's. Josh wins the Final Immunity Challenge. Later, he decides to take "The Predicament" with him. At the Final Tribal Council, Nick says he'll vote for the cooliest player, that is Josh. Erik says he'll never vote for Josh, and votes for "The Predicament". Vyxsin says "The Predicament" is a jerk, and would never vote for him. Ling-Ling makes a Chan's Restaurant advertisement, and says she'll vote for Josh. Rochelle says she doesn't needs to vote because her man has TWO jobs, and votes for Josh. Howard votes for Josh. Chelsea says underdogs are always popular, and votes for Josh. Gertrude votes for Josh. In the end, Josh wins, because he's the cooliest. Voting Table Edgics